


Translation

by rainmoose



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alpha Haruya Shiki, Alpha Heiwajima Shizuo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Beta Shinra Kishitani, Bottom Orihara Izaya, Depressed Orihara Izaya, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Implied Mpreg, Implied Relationships, Insecure Izaya, Izaya Needs a Hug, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Orihara Izaya, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Shizaya - Freeform, Shizuo tries to heal him, Top Heiwajima Shizuo, its shizaya all the way, not sex but yes sex, our boi needs help, that moment when your enemy for a decade actually needs to be protected
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2020-12-31 07:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21106922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainmoose/pseuds/rainmoose
Summary: Shizuo Heiwajima's world comes crashing down once he finds out that his long time arch nemesis, Izaya Orihara is actually an Omega. Izaya isn't so thrilled either and tries to make things stay the way they are, but the Alpha never acted the way he wanted him to.A series of one-shots





	1. Flickers

**Author's Note:**

> "Become my god, Shizu-chan."

There was something that flickers in Izaya's eyes. Shizuo doesn't know what to call it, and if he did-he's not sure he would want to give it a name. Those dull, rusting eyes remind him far too much of dying flames or maybe unstable metal. And Izaya is indeed unstable. He had years worth of scars to and receipts of times where he had to pay for public property damage to prove it. 

Shizuo knows what those flickers mean, although. There are days where Izaya isn't trying to outrun him but instead fool around. He morphs from parkour into a graceful and seductive dance that he knows is a foreshadowing of their shared secret that happens spontaneously. He doesn't get as angry as much when that happens, he stops raging and the only red he sees is that subtle flicker in the flea's eyes when he pauses just to look at him. "Hurry up," his tone is mocking, but Shizuo knows it's surprisingly explicit. There's no hidden meaning but the meaning it's supposed to give. And frankly, he doesn't get why he's putting up a front when it was obvious that they were in an alley somewhere, somewhere people don't usually come around. "Shizu-chan is just too slow. That's not good." Again, he puts up a front. Instinct tells him that Izaya is tense, he shrugs. "Thought you'd want it easy today." Natural light was fading all around them, and it stopped on twilight. Izaya is beautiful at this point of day. 

"Not particularly." Izaya grins. He grabs his wrists, guiding them to snake around his waist. Shizuo doesn't resist, he never does. He chooses this Izaya-needy, violently shy and just a plain nuisance-over the Izaya that has an extreme god-complex. That Izaya was dirty and evil, this Izaya he's holding is merely an annoyance he finds he can tolerate for the rest of his life. "Which apartment are we occupying today, Shizu-chan?" 

Izaya is snug between his arms. He lets himself be buried in his raven hair. "I don't know. Maybe yours, I vaguely remember we did it at mine last time." He doesn't 'vaguely' remember, he remembers it all too well. Everytime their truce comes into light after a long chase, Shizuo records how and when it happen ceremoniously. He knows Izaya knows that he knows that he pretend to not know. "Yours it is then." There it is. The flicker. 

  
  
  


\----------

Shizuo likes the feeling of Izaya trapped against him. He briefly understands how a part of Izaya works when he's in control. Being in control was nice sometimes, and it was only ever better when it was the flea he was trapping. Normally, being subjected to these alpha urges disgusted him but since it's just Izaya, he lets it take a part of him. He questions himself if ever this truce ends and they both decide to find different stable, and permanent partners to spend their lives with. Would he have urges to control them like he does with Izaya? Would he feel the same adrenaline for his significant other? Probably not. He growls at the thought of being separated from Izaya, he couldn't really think of spending his existence with anyone else. Shizuo presses Izaya against himself even more, until their space was barren between them. It feels right. "Shizu-chan, you're crushing me." 

"It's okay. You're okay."

Izaya laughs, a little choked. The laugh was brief and real. It was only for this time and he loved it. "I suppose so, only someone as exceptional as I am could handle a beast like you." He kisses him gently on the lips, indicating he wants to talk first before going though their nightly activities. He was odd that way, not that Shizuo complained. He returns the kiss, savoring the moment of soft lips that wasn't busy tainting itself. He wonders if he could purify Izaya simply by giving him chaste kisses everyday. He pulls away to see the man below him giving him an incredibly mischievous smirk yet, there was that flicker again. Desperation, he guesses. He's tired of that, the alibi Izaya brings around, it always felt like there was a third person with the bed with them, talking to them. Shizuo figures it was the god-complex. "Stop being an asshole." He's not sure who the jab is for. "Can't." The lithe man beneath him replies, "We couldn't have sex if I simply stop being an asshole, Shizu-chan. You never liked to bottom." Cheeky little bastard. 

Kisses shared between them became heated, pairs of arms grabbed the other with such intensity, as if the other would vanish if they loosen their grip, even if just for a little bit. Shizuo pants, he finds himself entangled with these complex feelings yet again. Izaya pushes himself to be a bit more closer to Shizuo, but pushes his lips away from his. Shizuo is now directly looking at a pair of dark, rusty red. 

"Would you believe me," Izaya starts, "If I say that I wanted to be your God?" Uncertainty, curiosity, and fear were delivered to him as the man beneath curled his fist on his bartender shirt. As if the contact was a bridge of communication, to translate two different ways of speaking through a pale fist that was once a soft ivory hand. Shizuo knows what he means by becoming a God-his God, for that matter. He wanted to become Izaya's God as well. Long before he realized. "Is it funny? An omega, wanting to be God." 

He gives him a content kiss. He doesn't know what to say, but he does know what to reply. He presses his lips onto his forehead, his blossoming cheeks, the abused lips, and the spot a little beneath his eyes. It's warmer when he kisses on that spot, as if those red flickers were sparks of a radiating and welcoming flame. Izaya lets his ministrations continue, becoming more and more undone with Shizuo's relentless attacks. He doesn't even stop to notice that both of their clothes were absent, leaving them both naked. Naked, in a sense of not just lost clothes, but lost personalities they've built over the years. 

"To control you," Izaya loops his arms once more around Shizuo's neck. "To own you, to let you adore and worship me in every sense, Shizu-chan. Let me have this power over you." Now Izaya's legs pulled him even closer. It's an awfully intimate gesture both of them rarely do, and it was meant only for each other. He strokes Shizuo's already fading blond locks, combing over them with such tenderness he's never used to. "Whatever." He smiles at him, "Not like I have anything to say on this matter." 

"But you do." Izaya replies.

"I do." He confirms, "I'm agreeing because you might throw a fucking hissy fit later." 

"And I won't let you bang me. I know." Izaya finishes, a little too smugly. 

Shizuo looks at his eyes again, the flickers grew even stronger. There was now a raging fire, ready to consume anything (or in this case, a beast) that might stand in its way. Shizuo isn't afraid though, he knows the fire wouldn't do any damage to him, just as he couldn't do any damage to the fire. 

  
  
  



	2. Bridge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's nice. Being able to talk like this. Finally talking about this kind of topic with an emotional maturity he wished he had a long time ago.

"Do you think I could get you pregnant?"

Izaya blinks. He puts down his laptop. And gives Shizuo a pointed look. "You could," He offhandedly comments, "But I've never gotten pregnant before." Somehow, hearing him say that makes Shizuo feel content and happy. He grins, "Do you want to be?"

Izaya glows a bright red. "No. Not yet." He unconsciously rubs his stomach. Shizuo figures he was analyzing scientific shit about how a male could conceive a child. He wants to answer that, but Izaya never liked using the terms of secondary gender. "It would be nice if we could." Shizuo scoots toward his husband, laying his head on his now empty lap, "Someday." He reaffirms.

"Someday." repeats Izaya. "When?"

"When you're ready."

Izaya laughs, "You sound so cheesy, Shizu-chan. Like one of those American romcoms." He covers Shizuo's face with his left hand. The hand that had the silver ring on it. He smiles. He knows that Izaya is embarrassed by the whole ordeal. There's something comforting about talking about having a child, maybe because they're both inexperienced in the field. Maybe because they didn't think that long ago, they wouldn't be talking about this kind of topic. "I mean it, Izaya. I can wait."

A small cackle escapes Izaya's lips, "It's going to be a very long time, I think."

He hums, completely understanding that Izaya will eventually come to seriously think about it when he wants to. He moves Izaya's left hand on his lips, giving it butterfly kisses. "How about you, Shizu-chan? When do you want to have a little monster?"

He ignores the jab, he's learnt to not take all of his insults seriously. "Don't forget, it will be yours too." He gets a stifle "Answer the damn question" as Izaya pinches his cheek. He thinks about it for a moment, kissing his teeth in an attempt to really picture the image of him and Izaya starting a family. There sprouts an uncontrollable burst of happiness that settles nicely in his stomach. He knows that Izaya is aware of his sudden glee, Izaya would always respond by releasing pheremones of his own, fresh coffee mixed with mint. "As soon as possible." It's a desired instinct that replies, the self he's always had with him. But it doesn't take completely over.

"Oh no, I feel suddenly pressured." Izaya gasps in fake-mockery, posing in a dramatic manner.

"Don't worry, I won't rush you, I promise." Shizuo assures him quickly. "I mean, I do want to have children as soon as possible, but you're more important."

He knows how Izaya hides his embarrassment by now. It's when he has the cutest way of moving his lips and turning to the side, completely silent. His eyes pretend that Shizuo doesn't exist, travelling everywhere except on him. "I see." Is his airy reply. A small laugh escapes from Shizuo, he's still amused after all these years. Izaya however, didn't share the same sentiment. "You're making me feel like liking myself. Ugh."

There was no stopping the cheeky grin that paints his face, his smile was as bright as his blonde hair. "Too bad." He pretends like that's inherently a bad thing to have Izaya like himself more, "You have the rest of your life feeling like that."

"Now I'm really starting to consider having a child--it would be a nice method to avoid whatever witchcraft you're doing."

"You're weird. Getting flustered after being told nice things."

"You're the weird one, Shizu-chan." He's visibly pouting now, his face still red. "Giving all these compliments like its nothing."

Shizuo couldn't take this type of cuteness anymore. He sits up which startles Izaya, causing him to make a surprised yelp. He took the opportunity to hug his husband with much affection as possible. He also throws in some nuzzles and kisses. He just wants to show how much he loves Izaya. And judging by the scent in the air, he's succeeded.

"If one of us would be a good parent, I think it would be you." Izaya blurts out of nowhere, while being trapped by Shizuo's bear hug. He feels his face grow red from the compliment. It was unexpected. He wanted to compliment him back, but decides not to push it further in fear of making his husband turn into a raging volcano.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a bit short


	3. Strings and Chains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He hates himself for being so weak. Dynamics should just perish, along with that blond barbarian.

Izaya was well-aware of the fact that he underestimated Shizuo a lot more than he should. It was merely a trick to dismember himself from any (psychological or physical) danger the beast could give him. In hindsight, meddling with the barbarian is indeed dangerous, perhaps even extremely hazardous. But Izaya prides himself as someone who could rival Shizuo in his unnatural state of being. He was the other side of the coin. Whereas Shizuo relished in pushing his physical body to the limit, Izaya goes overboard in challenging his mind; Shizuo had instinct accompanying him, Izaya preferred to disregard any forms of abrupt thinking; Shizuo was loud, Izaya was quiet; Shizuo had a few close friends, Izaya had only one; Shizuo was blessed with the best secondary gender naturally available--an alpha and; Izaya..he wasn't as fortunate. 

He knows that he was delaying the inevitable. Using the information and connections (mostly from Shinra) he acquired over the years, Izaya managed to get his hands on the finest scent blockers money could offer, he had supplies of heat suppressants stocked in his medical cabinet, in fact, the pills were the only occupying thing in the cabinet. He also carried around a bottle of cologne. It was strong enough to make him smell like a beta. However, continuous usage of these types of things made a negative impact on his body. 

Visits to his beloved friend, Shinra, never failed to remind him of that as he went to collect his monthly dosage. 

"I'm telling you, Orihara-kun! It wouldn't be so bad to have a partner for just one night. I mean look at you," He points to Izaya's darkened eyes, which may already be the same hue as his hair. "You're literally dying."

"I'm glad to hear I was alive enough to even begin dying." Laughter echoes through the apartment, his friend shifts a reasonable space closer to him, and hums what Izaya presumes is a celtic lullaby. It is a very welcome excuse to start another conversation, "'Fairy's Lullaby', huh." 

"I thought I might sing it to Celty tonight." Shinra lovingly muses, but the topic didn't deter the doctor from the real situation. He smiles brightly at Izaya, "She likes it when I sing to her, even if she doesn't admit it. If you start looking for a mate, you might experience something close to happiness."

"I honestly thought you were above this poor imitation of a wolf-based society." It's an honest assumption. Aside from himself, Shinra was most likely to scoff at the ridiculousness at what humans have 'achieved'. And Izaya honestly found comfort in that. 

However, Shinra only shakes his head, "It's not like I'm above it. I just learned how to accept it." 

"Bless your Beta ignorance." Growls Izaya. 

Shinra frowns, "Izaya..." He took a seat next to him, there was a rare spark of humanity in Shinra's eyes. Worry. Maybe. Or perhaps pity. 

Izaya hiccups, and punches the man beside him ruthlessly. Shinra's face only grows more with concern. "Your punches aren't even hurting. Just give in to instinct and we'll find a way to help you, okay?"

"Easy for you to say. You've been blessed with the absence of any extra animal instinct." He curled his fist ever so tightly. "You and Shizu-chan got it so good. You--you--you could call yourself just a human being and Shizu-chan is one step closer to being a god more than I am." Bitterness starts to consume him once again, he tries to breathe. He can't stand the thought of anyone-especially Shizu-chan to be above him. Shinra's back rubs did nothing to dissipate his growing irritation. "The saddest thing is that I was on top," Anger rises up out of nowhere He doesn't like this, the feeling of being underneath his peers, the crushing realization that he wasn't as powerful as he claimed to be, yearned to be. "I was an Apex predator, until this-" 

"That's just the preheat talking, Izaya. Please, relax." 

Izaya chuckles rather darkly, void of any amusement. "Right, the pre-heat." 

"I'm serious." Shinra cuts him off with a pointed look. "Like it or not, you came here to get help so you are getting help. I know it's hard, believe me. But your behaviour is causing me to have serious concerns about you. I mean, you only got your first heat last year--and that is abnormal for any male omega--"

He visibly winced at the label thrown at him. Male omega. An omega. He felt a flood of disgust surge throughout his body, further making him lightheaded and utterly distraught. "Please," he begs, "Don't call me that." There was an unstoppable rain of salty liquid that darkened the light grey of his jeans, he was crying. He never cried before. The urge to scream was ready to leave his lips at any moment now. He was weak now. He was fucking pathetic. Izaya felt his friend clasp his shoulder firmly. As if to convey the feelings of calmness, as if telling Izaya it was going to be okay. It really wasn't. And Izaya was certain of that when the sudden instinct to be with an Alpha coursed through his cursed body. Shinra was inadequate to satisfy him. He didn't smell like an alpha. He didn't smell like anything. And it was driving him mad. A mop of blonde hair quickly flashed in his mind. Horrified, Izaya started to hyperventilate. His instinct was already choosing a partner for him.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. "Shinra," he breathes, "Let me stay here for a few days. I'm-I'm going into-"

"I know, it's okay. I'll let you use the spare bedroom. In the meanwhile, you can use the shower." Izaya didn't need to be told twice as he bolted straight into the bathroom. The heat was unbearable, it was prickly and it gnawed on every part of his body. Consuming his entire being into bursting flames, turning any layer of skin into a perfect bait of warmth, an ideal but mere container. He immediately turned the shower into cold, hoping to get rid of the persisting annoyance.

It didn't work. Desire manages to creep into the territory he neglected for the past few months. Panting furiously, he reluctantly touched his aching hard-on. There was a feeling of trespassing, like he was touching someone else, waves of raw disgust scorched his body, poisonous thoughts rushed and darkened his rationality. Becoming more and more undone, letting his human shell, his only protection, crumble into pieces as the weakness overthrew his strength. 

Reluctantly, he curls his fist onto his long-neglected cock. He finds himself unable to take another heap of oxygen as he slowly pumped with much guilty pleasure. Izaya doesn't even know when the image of a certain man clad in a bartender suit aids him in his solo misery. Imagining the man's large taking hold of his body-trapping his hips between those hands that yearn to hurt him, Izaya replaces the shower's empty echo as Shizuo's voice, taunting him, whispering to him, pleasuring him. He continuously strokes himself while painting images of what the man could do to him. Ounces of delight surge happily to his lower regions, causing Izaya to finish after one final stroke.

Although he reached an orgasm, he felt tragically empty. Illusions won't satisfy his growing libido, as much he loathed the thought of needing him to get through his heat, he actually wanted him to be there. 

Weak. Such a display of pathetic omega behavior.

Izaya cries at his own disgrace, shame turns into quiet sobs escaping through him, the release was somewhat comforting, if not for the still lingering emptiness tugging at his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm back from the dead. Apparently. Quarantine is really getting to me. Stay safe.


	4. Crossed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were a bit hard to understand, but Izaya wouldn't have it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you get when two super-humans have children?  
Lovable headaches.

There was something about Shizuo and his incredible strength that Izaya couldn't really understand. He knows that somehow, even if the secondary gender disappears, Shizuo would still have his overpowered strength. Not that he hates it, it was a huge turn-on both on a biological advantage scale and for his not so subtle kinks. His eyes closely look at the said man and their second child, Tsugaru; they are relaxing on the couch but the two are in an uncommon position.

Their child sat on his father's shoulders, simply nonchalant-and possibly elevated-about his place. Tsugaru's eyes seem unfocused at a first glance, occasionally peering between Izaya's collection of abstract paintings and at his father's favorite show on television, which was a soap opera about a homodyanmic romance that would very much fail in real life (Izaya constantly teases about how he's only interested in the show because the main character's best friend is a slender raven-haired man much like his beloved husband). But he knows his own son, and it's blatantly obvious to him that Tsugaru simply adores being able to see the world from a higher point-a fine trait that he got from his intelligent mother-that, and he likes being close to his father. 

It should be concerning to see his 10 year-old child perched on such a dangerous position but he strangely feels so calm. Like this kind of behavior is normal for a family. His family. And perhaps it is. Izaya and Shizuo weren't normal to begin with, even more so with Tsugaru. Shizuo shifts a little, leaning a bit more forward as the scene on the show escalates into an intense and passionate reunion between the lead couple. "Cover up your eyes, Tsu." Shizuo advises weakly, still invested in the scene.

Tsugaru huffs. "I wasn't watching in the first place, dad." And indeed, he wasn't. But he buries his face into Shizuo's now brown locks, relaxing at the fact that his dad stopped dying his hair. Izaya and Shizuo found it both concerning and hilarious to find out the reason Tsugaru wanted his dad's hair to stay natural: he somehow understood how the punnett square worked and cried about how Haru told him that he should have blond hair too. Otherwise, it could mean that they adopted him. Horrified, Shizuo hurried to the bathroom and washed off his dyed hair as Izaya fondly explained to their child that daddy just colors his hair for fun. And that Haru-nee was just teasing him and will get scolded later. 

"Tsugaru," He calls. "Get down from your father if you're feeling sleepy. You have a bed for a reason." 

"M'okay, mom. I'm not gonna fall off. Dad could catch me with one hand if I would." He cheerily proclaims. "And I'm strong too. I drink lots of milk. So one fall isn't gonna kill me." 

"Shizu can only focus on one thing. And apparently, his soap opera is the highlight of his attention now. You may have inherited his godly strength but it won't help when I'm deciding to take away your ice-cream privileges now." 

Tsugaru stares at him, horrified and promptly gets off Shizuo's shoulders. Muttering something along the lines of: "I hate it when you do that" and "I'll probably find the ice-cream anyway".

Shizuo, as usual, surprises him when he picks up Tsugaru and places him on his lap. "Your mom's just jealous that he isn't strong like us." Izaya already has 17 arguments ready to fire when the door echoes a gentle slam throughout the house. Their eldest, Haru, steps into the living room looking very much chipper than usual.

"I'm home." She sings, with her all-too familiar mischievous grin. 

"Welcome home." Both Shizuo and Tsugaru reply. Izaya gives her a once-over. Her raven hair is tied into a ponytail, which is weird in itself considering how she loves to brag about her perfect hair. Haru generally dislikes doing anything to her prized characteristic and would prefer letting it stay the way it is. He gives her the look he specifically mastered in the years of raising her. 

"Oh no." Haru says, "The look of 'what the fuck did you do this time'."

Tsugaru happily chimes in before their parents could speak, "Language!"

Haru glares at her brother, inching closer to give him a flick on the head. "Stay out of this, brat." 

Shizuo meanwhile, glances at Izaya. And he signals to speak to her first before it turns into a college lecture. He lowers the volume of the television before speaking to Haru in a stern tone, "Where have you been?".

Their daughter giggles and sits right between them on the couch, "The guy I liked for a while did my hair. He said he really likes my hair. Like one of those anime shows that portrays hair as an eternal enigma of flawlessness. Or, in other words, he thinks I'm attractive." Tsugaru makes a disgusted face while the both of them sigh in retaliation. Haru has always been the extremely eccentric one. Shizuo loves her to death anyway and Izaya's so proud that he couldn't pinpoint what she's thinking most of the time. He remembers when Haru was at the tender age of 11 when she asked him and Shizuo to give her the talk about sex already so she'd have an excuse to pester her naïve classmates and underclassmen about it. 

"Come on. I've got both of your reputations to live up to." She says in response to anything that they found about. "Gotta be a mystery and a legend." 

Izaya frowns, "I'm afraid we didn't bestow upon that honor on you whatsoever. Believe or not, we want you and your brother to live a normal life than we did." The last thing they want for their children being ostracized by the public just because their parents were the strongest and most dangerous men in Ikebukuro. They tried their best to give them the life and love they deserved while being truthful about what they were in their prime. However, they didn't count on the fact that both of their children would turn out just as extraordinary as them. One was probably the more strategic Eris of the 21st century and one was a Vincent Van Gogh with two functioning ears (yet he acts as if he had no ears when Izaya wanted him to finish his homework) and a strength of men 10 times his size. Their children were monsters. But they knew who they were and relished in the fact that their abnormalities make them closer to their parents. 

"We don't want you to experience the same struggles we had when we were your age. And if you do have struggles, we're here." Shizuo says as he smiles at his children. 

Tsugaru grabs his sister's hand. "I know. But Haru-nee and I are super strong." He stands up and lifts his and his sister's hand up in the air to emphasize his point. "Besides, I'm too precious to be hated. Everyone loves me. I don't know about Haru-nee though.".

"I'm not so crazy about you." Haru retorts but doesn't pull away her hand. She leans against Izaya. "I'm fine. Okay? Unlike other less intelligent rebellious teens, I actually listen to you guys." 

"Sure." Izaya says.

"Okay." Shizuo replies. 

Tsugaru only blinks with all the disbelief he could muster.

"Ugh. Okay. Fine. I listen to you guys most of the time."


End file.
